


Five years voyage...chap.2

by Lionessinthedark



Series: Star Trek into darkness.....a bit different [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bad experiences in the past, Khan is not a bad guy after all, M/M, Post Star Trek Into Darkness, Severe Injuries (but it is Khan!), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionessinthedark/pseuds/Lionessinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voyage continues. "Shit hits the fan" as they are putting their feet on planets and moons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five years voyage...chap.2

**Five years voyage 2**

Actually Jim would not have expected that it would be like that...having Khan living in the next cabin...and sharing the bathroom.....and having him on board the USS Enterprise. Sharing bathroom was just a little bit disturbing as Jim sometimes caught a glimpse of Khans body only wearing his pants...and Jim would like so much to see more than that. Khan on the other hand didn’t show any interest what so ever and as this actually was the first time Jim had ever experienced that...hm...lack of interest from another person in that area, he had to admit that it just made him more eager to seduce Khan, which would be immoral Jim being his captain and his superior. Frustrating!

Not that they were not able to have a good time together. Khan had told Jim about the true nature of his name. It being actually a title....and been given as a mockery, but that Noonien Singh had learned to embrace the mockery and make the name his own and that he did not mind being addressed as “Khan” anymore. And Jim had pointed out that a lot of people had titles as names or the other way round: “Caesar” becoming “Kejser” (Danish) or “Kaiser” (German) and they actually had quite a good time figuring out what people’s names actually meant in different languages.

And again Khan’s “I’m better at ....everything” was true most of the way. Only lt. Uhura could match his knowledge of foreign languages. Khan knew of a lot of old languages from Earth, many of them not used anymore since most people now spoke English in the whole of the Federation. Lt Uhura knowing (and speaking) at least 65 different languages from the species in the Alpha and Beta quadrant. They had immense fun teaching each other what they knew. Khan could almost match Scotty in advanced engineering. He could match Bones a long way in medical knowledge and it was like that the whole way round. As Khan within the first 2 months of voyage had become a commander again and as he actually was assigned to work in tactics, in science and in operations...mostly enhancing the weapons and machinery generally on board, he didn’t belong strictly to just one section, but sort of worked where he was needed the most. It was up to the captain to decide which of the sections that could “borrow” him next. In the beginning it was Scotty who wanted to use Khan’s knowledge and at that time both Khan and Scotty found a way to make the bridge even more secure and improved the emergency-bridge in the middle of the saucer-section. As Khan said: there is no reason why the bridge should only be at the top of the ship where it is most vulnerable and as Jim did point out that they were not at war, the reply was that the universe was crazy and that they could only fight against the things they could anticipate and that the things they didn’t anticipate would kill them. Better be prepared...and as Scotty agreed, Jim gave up arguing!!

So as USS Enterprise traveled through space from solar system to solar system with yet not visited planets, the crew, especially the officers in each section grew more and more fond of Kahn. He worked in tactics, making better computer-programmes, in science working amongst others together with Spock and Uhura when they worked on figuring out what they had discovered on the new planets: flora and fauna and cultures. Getting new planets into the Federation if they wanted a membership or in case the planets inhabitants were so under-developed technically the crew were putting up warnings so other space-ships could avoid the planets and not disturb their development.

And of course in “operations” especially when they very carefully sat their feet on foreign surfaces on new planets. Sometimes even though they had monitored (often by sending drones to the surface first) and calculated and taken precautions they sometime were “hit by the shit they didn’t anticipate” and having Khan with them as a one-man-army with senses better than theirs and often better than their instruments, they had lost just one crew-member and Khan had saved their lives many times. On the ship they almost forgot his augmented nature Khan being rather modest (who would have thought that?) and not bragging, but on the other hand rather stubborn when he thought he had the better solution. This could be said about other members of the officer-crew as well. But his alertness, his strength and thank god his ability to heal his injuries was never more prominent as when they tried to survive as things went wrong on surfaces on strange and apparently even stranger worlds. When they came back after events like that Khan could feel a distance towards him just as if people suddenly remembered that he actually was 5 times as strong as any one of them (except Spock of course and a few of the other humanoids) and could easily break their bones or kill them if he wanted.

Khan didn’t like it...the distance... and at one of their officer-meetings he asked for permission to say something.

He rose and looked around at the assembled officers.... nearly all 56 were present. Men and women and other species of different gender (not always clearly male or female, since some of them actually had 4 genders):

“This is mostly for the humanoids and humans of male gender: I’ll ask directly: have you raped any little girls recently?”

Turmoil and shouting....

“Why I ask this.... just “rhetorical” question I can assure you.......is because you certainly have the tools to do so! And so have I!”

And he pointed at his crouch, “but having the tools doesn’t indicate that you’ll use them in such a way. Nor will I. Why do you then believe me to use the tools I’ve got, my body, in a destructive manner against you? You are all capable of killing other living beings either by using your hands or by using weapons, but you very seldom do. Why do you then offend me by thinking that I’ll not hesitate to kill you if you offend me, tease me or accidentally give me a push in the mess, when we are having our meals? When we return from other planets and especially when I’ve used my “tools” to save your lives on our away missions, you all make a distance towards me as if I’m going to rip your throat open by the first given opportunity. I’ll grant my nearest colleagues that they do not make that distance.....and for that I’m ever grateful. I’ll just ask of the rest of you: please do not treat me like a monster. I really feel that I do not deserve that. I really hope that I haven’t given any reason what so ever to make you believe that I’m actually one. Thank you!”

And he sat down.

Silence....

Jim rose: “I too have noticed a certain......hostility at the worst or reservation at the best...against Commander Khan. Mostly among the humans but among some of you humanoids too. He doesn’t deserve that. He pays a high price every time he gets injured. Saving us stupid and sometimes a bit too careless members of the away-teams...myself included. Yes he heals fast and from injuries that would kill every one of us, I think.

But everything has a price and I’m not thinking of your feelings against him, but the actual pain when he heals. I’m sorry commander Khan....but people have to know. Thank god it’s only sometimes that the injuries are so severe that you have to suffer more than minutes. But living next door to you and knowing that Bones cannot do much to sedate you because it would sedate your ability to heal as well; I sometimes have heard you moan for several hours even if you try to hide it. At one occasion when there nearly wasn’t a whole bone left in your body except from your skull, as you were chewed upon by that dinosaur-resembling creature that came out of the blue, it took you 2 days to heal in the sick-bay and Bones couldn’t do anything but scan your every now and then making sure that your scattered bones wouldn’t get to much out of place. I know that you can postpone or suppress your reception of pain. That you in the actual situation can ignore it to some extent being able to function in a battle-situation and not being limited because of overwhelming pain-reception. Like us “normal” humans sometimes have shown our ability to do too, but it doesn’t indicate that you do not feel it...that it does not hurt...and since you even cannot use so many painkillers, you just have to go through with it. And don’t tell me out of some misguided pride that you don’t feel it. Bones can prove otherwise: your blood pressure and your heart rate rises when you are in pain and don’t you tell me that those nano-robots and platelets working inside you doesn’t hurt....I’ve been there too and they do!

When commander Khan puts his life at stake to salve your lives.....goddammit he is no freaking superman made of steel and invulnerable. The least you and your minions can grant him is some gratitude and not hostility!!” Jim ended his speak.

Silence

All the officers looked at each other and then some of them rose: “Our deepest apology commander Khan. You are right both of you, Captain and Commander. You, Commander Khan, most certainly do not deserve that hostility.....”

_____________________

When the meeting had ended and Jim and Khan were on their way to their cabins, they were silent most of the way. Now being less formal since they were just themselves.

"I hope that it was all right that what I said about you, Khan?" said Jim, "I didn’t mean to reveal “government secrets” about you!"

Khan: "Oh no....you are the captain....you don’t have to ask me any permission. But if you really can hear me moan, I’ll try to keep it down. I don’t want to keep you awake!"

Jim:"You are an idiot, Khan. You are beginning to sound like Spock. It is not good for you to work so much together with him if he turns you into a Vulcan! It’s not the moaning itself that bothers me, but that you have to moan. I do not like the thought of you in pain. Sometimes we....I, Spock, Bones maybe....we humans (and Spock is half human) forget that you are not Superman and that you do get hurt but just heals fast. I do mind hearing you are in pain and knowing that I might be able to at least comfort you with a hand to hold or just a presence so you do not have to endure the pain in utter loneliness. And I’m sorry that I haven’t thought of this before!"

Khan looked at him and smiled: "Careful....I might hold it against you next time a dinosaur try to chew me to pieces!"

Jim looked at him: "If my duties would allow it I promise that I’ll be around you...easing your pain if not just by being there. But could you just be a little bit more careful? I’m your captain and as that I have a responsibility to keep you well"

"It goes for the rest of your crew as well Jim. And I’m a tool that can keep your crew alive when shit hits the fan. I do not actively search for danger or let myself get injured for fun but it would be stupid of you not to use me....just like you use Spock’s ability to value situations, Scotty’s ability to be a wizard regarding engineering on this ship, Lt Uhura’s ability to understand languages and other cultures et cetera. You have this excellent crew on this excellent ship. A crew put together by those very unlucky circumstances regarding Nero and a crew where you by sheer luck or by the good wills of fairy godmothers can’t find anyone better in their respective areas!"

Jim looked at him and smiled: "I thought you were “better at everything!”

"Hmm just bragging a bit....and notice. I was using the comparative “better” and not the superlative “best”....Yes I’m better at a lot of things, but not always the best! Well at being able to survive being a dinosaurs snack.....at that I’m for the time being and on this ship “better”!

"So you are not planning on taking over my ship right now?"

"Despite the Kobayashi Maru test? No! I could be a god captain if necessary... like a lot of your officers would be able to....No I’m really fine being under your command. As long as you remember not to bring yourself into mortal danger setting your foot on every dangerous planet or moon or planetoid!"

"You begin to sound like Spock or Bones!"

"And they are wise men and you ought to listen to them. It’ll be a great loss for the universe, for USS Enterprise and for your crew if you got yourself killed and I can’t promise that my blood would bring you back every time you choose to get killed!”

They were at Khan’s door: “God night Captain! Jim!” And Khan nodded and went through his door.

“God night” Jim answered and as he went through his own door and closed it behind him, “I wish that you would allow me to feel the same way about you” he whispered.

________________

Bones had called Khan for a medical examination. Bones wanted to be sure that Khan was OK, as he said...but it turned out that he was rather thinking of Khans mental wellbeing than his physical wellbeing. Bones found it a bit awkward to actually tell how he had his information about Khan but he decided to just jump at it:

"Hmm...I really do not know how to put this politely or not being a “busy-body”. But the wellbeing of the crew on this ship includes everything and the ship computer registers everything abnormal. That is ...abnormal behavior according to each species.....Do you understand? Not spying on any one...and then yet..."

"I see" answered Khan

Bones continued: "But not having your species on board before we have no references.....so I’ll just have to be blunt and interfere with private areas: is it normal for you not to have sex at all.....not even masturbating?"

Bones cheeks and ears were slightly red.

Khan smiled a bit: "Oh my god....the ship computer is quite a busy-body!! You are right. It is rather private! And yet I understand why this monitoring is necessary. I’ve heard about the alien parasites and that the infected ones were found this way. So I’m not offended. But back to the topic about augmented sex. I’ll be blunt too: I can turn it off or on...that is.... regarding my own body. Allow it to have sex or not. What I can’t help is how I affect others. I try to ignore it but I’m not so unperceptive that I do not notice. It is pheromones and my body-scent. I do not know why my creators put that feature in me and my fellow augments. It is rather practical though being on board crowded old fashioned star ships 300 years ago where you would travel for years without a shower even though some were cryo-tubed most of the time. I like showers and clean clothes…even sonic showers. But even without them I would still smell pleasant in my nose and in yours, I presume. And now I’m going to say something to you Bones that might upset you: Of course if my abdomen is injured and the contents of my intestines are revealed…of course I’ll smell foul then…or if I had bleed a lot and not been allowed to clean myself……or if I have infected wounds and are not given enough or adequate food to heal as Marcus and his men were so nice to test on me! He forced me to turn my sexuality on too, as he found out that I was able to do so. Thus making the rapes even more humiliating since my body would react to the stimulation and I would show an erection and ejaculate. Thus making me actually…if not hating my sexuality then at least be a bit ashamed of it by now. That is why I have chosen to be rather continent for the time being! It’ll take quite a lot of time before the tension would build up. Remember….we were not designed to breed. Just to fight!"

Bones: "Oh my god….I’m sorry!"

Khan: "Don’t be. It’s not your fault!"

Bones: "Hmm…would you be interested in…hm…artificial means to satisfy yourself?"

Khan: "What are you thinking of?"

Bones: "We have rather satisfying gadgets to provide sexual pleasure and they can be rather convincing, including touch and movements and visual stimulation at the same time….It can even be altered to other species if someone is curious…of course only humanoids…But...I’m sorry to say this. And this is not just as your doctor but more as your friend. Denying yourself that pleasure and actual relief just because Marcus was a pig and a monster and abused you….well actually…..wouldn’t that be to let him win?"

____________________

That night Khan was registered by the ship computer to react in a normal human pattern. As Bones curiously asked how it had been, Khan answered: “Surprisingly pleasant” (And Bones thought to himself and not for the first time that Khan and Spock were more alike than they both thought as Bones thought of Spock’s words from Nibiru: "Surprisingly alive")

______________

14 days after they were at a small planet "Xotoi", known by the Federation yet rather isolated. As it already was a part of the Federation it was not the reason to visit it. But the planet had had problems with their crops and had sent a SOS-signal and to avoid the events at Tarsus IV . USS Enterprise’s scientists had been asked if they could help before things went bad. Kirk had declared that everyone by turns could take a leave from the SS Enterprise if they brought their own food.

Khan had helped the supply-section to figure out if they could spare any of their rations or if they could contact the nearest solar system and evacuate people to planets there. These planets were not inhabited by humans but the humans were welcome and there were space for them as well. It was an option but right know they were working hard on identifying the reason for the death of the crop-plants.

When science finally found the reason for the trouble, Khan and Spock and a few of the other science-officers asked Kirk for a meeting:

"We'll have to evacuate all 10.000 inhabitants! It is a nice and apparently not dangerous planet but the scientific research that had been made prior to the colonization wasn’t sufficient enough. They have just been dammed lucky the last 70 years. First: who had thought that it would be a good idea to leave 10.000 people on a planet rather isolated in a solar system with no back-up planets? Leave them without enough means to travel in space? Leaving them with only 80 engineering-people that by very unlucky circumstances were all killed 50 years ago? And on a planet with so few resources of metal, that they were not even able to build spaceships"

It was a sheer miracle that one of the automatic beacons had hailed the USS Enterprise and that the star ship had intended to visit this planet prior to the scheduled plan. Khan was rather furious because of that....maybe because there were so many similarities to what he had experienced back on Earth when he was young.

The reason for the trouble was native insectoids with a near 90 year cycle, resembling the “Magicicada septendecim” – the 17-year-cikada from Earth. Just these would hatch their eggs nearly every 90th year revealing hungry larvae that ate the roots of the imported crops and nearly every other plant. The natural flora on the planet had a 90 year cycle too, where the plants would develop seed that could withstand the chewing mandibles and like that inhabit the planet again when the larvae were gone. The natural wildlife would “hibernate” during this event.

This year had only been a very small and ahead of schedule hatching. Next year would be a nightmare nearly only leaving the bare soil and with nothing to eat for the colonists or their animals. A scenario even worse than that on Tarsus IV!

The nearest Federation-council was contacted and a - to put it mildly – very concerned report was sent and a request for immediately evacuation to the next inhabited solar system. The scientist just wondered if there were a lot of other planets like this in this new universe…where things had just altered a little bit because of Nero’s acting with catastrophic results to follow.

__________________

USS Enterprise was asked to participate in this evacuation and alien star-ships from the nearest solar system some light years away and 2 days at warp participated too. But even with this combined forces it would take about a month to move everything….and that only possible if 50 of Enterprises crew and all the civilians didn’t take up space in their own ship thus leaving room for the fugitives. They had actually talked about using Khan’s transportable trans-warp device. But as they only had a few of the receivers it wouldn’t help much and cost too much energy.

After the first 14 days where everybody had worked hard, Jim and Khan amongst others were ordered to take a 7-days leave on the planet….bringing their own food but apart from that seeing it as a sort of holiday and using only a few of the shuttles. They were installed in some of the big houses in the biggest village on one of the islands on the planet. Khan and Spock found each other in a mutual interest for what food could be extracted from the sea. Spock being from a desert-planet not knowing much about marine life-forms but being very curious and Khan having been abandoned on an island for many years trying to make as many as possible survive, being eager to show what the sea could offer.

It turned out “not that much”…..depressingly little: a few sorts of mussels and seaweed, not even fish. It could have been a way to survive 2 years of nearly no plants but the algae production was to vital for the production of oxygen when no land plants were growing, so they could not be eaten. The planet would be registered as “harmless, but inhabitable for a longer period”. They had discussed if they should try to kill the insectoids…but found it immoral, the planet actually having a balance that humans had interfered with.

Everybody really enjoyed their “vacation” and Khan used the opportunity to swim and dive. They all found it a bit disturbing the first time he stayed 30 minutes under water but as he told them that his limit would be about 50 minutes or even more, they relaxed again. Spock found out that his extremely watertight skin and efficient lungs and blood made him an excellent diver and swimmer too, when Khan had shown him how to move in the water..

Everybody developed a nice tan…except naturally Spock and Khan. The others found it a bit peculiar that those two pale men could stay in the sun forever but never being the slightest red (or in Spock’s case greenish) because of a sun burn.

On the 3th day Khan and Jim were out in a boat (the colonists have had boats….but not for fishing…just leisure and not made for very far out sailing…just near the coast onto which they actually were tethered) when suddenly out of the…well one couldn’t say “blue” as the sky were more turquoise…came a thunderstorm and their boat was close to sinking had it not been for Khan’s incredibly strength. When the waves finally calmed a bit and the wind calmed too they were so far away that they barely could not see the shore anymore and the wind was still so strong that they could not turn around. Khan steered the boat towards some small islands At least they were above the water. If they stayed much longer in the boat they would have to swim. It was leaking. The boat hit some cliffs and they had to swim the last 10 meters…that is: Khan swam and Jim just tried to keep his head above the water. “You are not much of a swimmer” said Khan “No……in that area you are “better” again….there are not many beaches in Iowa….nor on Tarsus!” answered Jim.

________________________

Now they would just have to wait for the Enterprise to return so they could be found by the equipment on board one of the shuttles and of course the shuttles they had used to get to the planet surface did not have any of that equipment on board…..it was a safe planet, right?

They found a small cave and sat there on the dry sand looking out on the still rather heavy sea. Jim was looking at Khan: “Some of the “unexpected shit” right? Remember when we get on board again that even if we know for sure that it is a safe planet, or moon or planetoid we’ll always from now on be fully equipped when we land!!”

Khan looked at him: “I’ll remind you! Now take of your clothes!”

"What?!"

Khan laughed: "I’m not going to seduce you. But you are wet, the sun is soon going to set in about 4 hours, I think, and you’ll need dry clothing for the night. Put your clothes on the warm cliffs and they will at least by dryer. I’ll do the same thing and if they are not completely dry I can wear your clothes for a while and turn up my body-temperature and dry them even more!”

And so they did…but Jim was trembling and Khan spooned him from behind, turning his own temperature higher. Like that Jim fell asleep surrounded by a living furnace.

As he woke he was alone and his clothes was lying beside him, now totally dry…it was getting darker outside. Khan crawled in through the opening. His hands full of mussels: “A shame that we can’t make a fire. There is nothing besides very little dry seaweed to burn. But these should be eatable raw…that is…if you are not allergic…you did try them yesterday…didn’t you?” Khan asked.

And yes. Jim had tried them…but not raw. Would there be an increased risk there if they were raw?

It did turn out that they were all right….Not that they actually tasted good, but they were eatable and helped calming their thirst too.

“We’ll have to go back…to swim back, Jim. As soon as the sea settles. If you look straight ahead you can see the shore. I can survive on this cliff without water, just eating mussels for days. But you can’t. Not long enough for them to find us!”

“My god, Khan. I could barely swim 10 meters. There is no way I’ll be able to swim that far!”

“I’ll swim. We’ll make a harness of our clothes and tie you to my back. You’ll just hang on and I’ll do the swimming!”

And so they did. Jim was busy keeping his head above the water as he felt Khan’s strong body move under him. Jim had very inappropriate thoughts about being on top of Khan’s body like that but thank god the water was so cold, that his body did not respond to his thoughts.

When they were about 20 meters from the shore Khan yelped and went slack and they went under. Thank god Jim could nearly touch the bottom and Jim made it the last few meters, dragging Khan after him. Maybe he wouldn’t have managed if the others hadn’t been there to help them. When they turned the unconscious Khan around they saw small welts all over the breast side and his legs and didn’t understand what had happened.

He came to his senses shortly after and told about those extremely poisonous medusas on Earth…the "sea wasp". He thought that he had been hit by something like them and thank god very close to the shore. These must have been much worse as he had met sea wasps before and not reacted on their poison. So now another note about this planet: the sea could be extremely dangerous too. Now they just wanted to get away from this seemingly harmless planet as soon as possible.

_____________________

Khan asked Bones to draw about one liter of blood from him.

“Why?”

“Antibodies…if anyone should be hit by those little monsters. The colonists had not reported anything about them, but on the other hand they had reports about people dying for no reason at all just by putting their hand into the sea. I think that those sea wasps only turn up after thunderstorms, which thank god are extremely rare. But we still have about 50 crew members and 25 civilians here and if 1 liter or more of my blood could prevent anyone from dying…..”

Bones looked at Khan as he drew the blood and Khan could see that something bothered the god doctor.

“What are you contemplating about?” Khan asked.

Bones looked at him: “Hmmm …you know that I’m a fairly decent doctor….but never the less. Thinking of the diseases I would be able to cure if I stripped you down on to a bio-bed and injected you with various diseases and just watched your body make antibodies ready for harvest (and he thought to himself: and all the other things I could do to you! But he didn’t say that out loud not even to himself)…well it is rather tempting! And now I worry. If I as a decent doctor so much as just think about it….then it’s a miracle that Marcus or his followers didn’t do it: thawed you all and made a fortune harvesting antibodies!!”

Khan closed his eyes: “Yes…thank god Marcus was more interested in my skills to make weapons and my arse and his weird sexual fantasies. I’m sure if I had stayed in his hands, either he or his scientists would have thought about it…”

Khan opened his eyes and looked at Bones:”That doesn’t indicate that I wouldn’t offer to be lab-rat if circumstances would require it. If we meet strange diseases and I could save some people from the crew. You’ll have to make a priority-list though. I’ve only got 7 liters of blood. And I’ll need just a little bit of it myself!"

Bones looked at him in dismay: “Oh my god. Somebody has done this to you before!”

Khan remained lying down. It would take just a few more minutes before he would not feel the blood loss: “Yes…at the Plant. But we were lucky that our abilities regarding brains and being soldiers were more valued than our lab-rat qualities….we the “version 10”. I’m sure that there were others…think… Bones….think about the medical history and when there were medical breakthroughs regarding diseases like Ebola, AIDS, West-Nile-fever….all of them. Breakthroughs in the mid ‘90…….There were augment-versions before us and after and don’t make me believe that the scientists didn’t use the opportunities. Too tempting!…. Those poor creatures in the "zoo" back on our islands. Many of them were used for that purpose, I think"

"Don’t you worry about your people back on Earth, then? I mean….a mad scientist could abduct some of them?"

"No Bones…they are adults. And right now under the wings of the Federation. It’s like being a parent…..you’ll never stop worrying…..but I’m not their father. I was their leader. Their admiral. But I’ve never promised to keep them totally out of harm’s way. As you cannot do as a parent either. They’ll have to look after themselves. As we fought the Buzzers they knew that the possibility of dying in the battle was high and as they and I were frozen to get back to Earth we did not have the illusion that we would be able to live in heavenly peace ever after. We were made to be soldiers, engineered to be soldiers and we did not see a way to escape that. They are not my responsibility anymore. That I am stupid enough to exchange my protection-gene towards them with the same feelings towards people on board the USS Enterprise….well that is my problem…”

__________________

When they were able to return to the Enterprise after the evacuation had succeeded, Jim decided that it was now or never.

He entered Khan’s cabin. Khan was reading a book but rose to his feet as Jim went through the door. They looked at each other.

Jim: "I’ll be blunt: I find you extremely attractive and have done that for a long time. Being on that small cliff with you and lying on your back while you were sawing my life for the umpteenth time, it was just a little bit too much for my self control. Just for you to know in case you would doubt that. Now we are back on the ship but sort of still on leave....it could be allowed if we bend the rules a bit. But I’ll respect if you say no....If you are not interested. Do you want me to leave?"

"No"

"No as in “no I’m not interested” or “no don’t leave?”

Khan smiled: “Don’t leave”

Jim took a big step forward against Khan. Jim hugged the man and was hugged by Khan in return and said: “Oh my god. I’ve wanted this for so long. It’s not fair that you are that good looking....and that I sometimes could see you only wearing your pants. You are so dammed attractive!"

Khan:“Me?! My not at all muscular body. My strange angled almost alien face, my strange coloured eyes and my skimmed-milk-coloured-body? How can you find it attractive?”

He really was astonished..

Jim:"But I do! I find you attractive even without your pheromones. I’ll keep up with the bluntness. When did you have sex the last time?"

Khan: "Hmmm...well...I didn’t have sex.....someone had sex with me.........I was........ unwilling....and it was about two years ago...in London. Besides from that – it is 300 years ago and that was with my wife!"

Jim looked at him....with a sudden understanding, he had almost forgotten: "Yeah...I’ve heard about Admiral Marcus..."

Khan:"I was raped and flogged amongst other things but I’ve healed by now. Nothing to be seen except from my recent injuries." And he took off his blouse and showed a back with light discolorations: “I heal fast but my skin is so pale that there are discolorations for a longer time, on my breast too...the sea wasps...”

"May I touch?"

“Feel free....there is no pain....not anymore”

His back was still turned. Jim reached out, touched Khan’s back....my god – he was sexy. Not that he was bulging with muscles, but his muscles were well defined. He looked strong. As Jim had noticed on the island and as Khan swam. Jim's tanned hand made a rather big contrast towards the paleness of Khan’s skin. Jim took a step forward....pressed himself slightly against Khans back.....kissed him on the neck: ”I’m so thankful about what you have done to save us....and me... and it’s rather inappropriate....but I’m not your captain right now. I would so much like to show you that not all men are assholes...”

Khan turned around: "You really want to have sex with me?"

Khan had not been unaffected by the almost naked body of his captain on Xotoi and was interested...and he continued: "But Jim....you’ll have to know. For me it is all or nothing. I can’t turn it off again, not until there have been several....hmmm... ejaculations. My stamina is....well I think you will call it “enormous”. If you are just curious...and I’m sorry if I offend you, but you have quite a reputation, then it wouldn’t work. I’ll affect you deeply if I turn “it” on.....just for you to know! I cannot be a one night stand!"

"I understand....and I’ll so much love it to be more. I know it is a bit immoral and of course I’ll have to be very careful that I do not favour you......but I have actually fancied you.....admired you, since you came on board and I do not think that I’ve shown any favoritism against you. It has never been my intention that it should be a one night stand!"

"It could be dangerous...for you.....I’m so much stronger and in the heat of orgasm, I could forget"

Jim looked at him:”and the thought of being....restricted.....would still scare you...right? I’m not that fragile. I’ve fucked strong aliens too.....someone to be said twice as strong as humans....but I was just as strong."

Khan: "But I’m 5 times stronger than the average human, that would mean at least twice as strong as you....still dangerous....for you"

Jim: "You don’t want to?"

Khan closed his eyes: “There is nothing that I would want more! I want it so much, that I even consider being strapped to my bed!"

Jim smiled: "Let’s get started then. First the unromantic part. I’ll visit the bathroom first, if it is OK?"

Khan: “Visit the bathroom”?...Oh I see...no it is OK.... "

Khan undressed and then asked through the open bathroom door: "what will you use as straps?"

"These...from my room....the device was in there too. Your turn..."

Khan smiled...he was under the sheet on his bed. He lifted the sheet up...oh my....he was naked.. ..and he was well equipped. Looked like an ancient Greek marble statue.

"Oh you have planned ahead" he said, "You see, I don’t need it. I shit in neat little packages like a bird. I never use toilet paper, I’m always clean...."

Jim laughed: "It would be such a shame if that talent was wasted on not being gay....."

He slipped in under the sheet. He was trying to make it as comfortable for Khan as he could do....asking what he would like...kissed him all over – being very gentle.....that was the most exiting by “having a new”. Finding out what would turn the other one on. It was a bit difficult with Khan, as he only had had one sex partner willingly – and that was 300 years ago....and a woman. And that he had being tortured by men....

Khan didn’t mind being strapped to the bed as he was shown that he actually could make the bonds snap....and to his own disturbance he found it rather arousing...

Jim decided to be the opposite of what Khan had experienced in London: nice, gentle and slow. 

Jim had thought that Khan had oozed pheromones, but he realized that Khan’s normal body-scent was nothing compared to what it was like when Khan decided to go all in.

Khan explained: “It’s normally only something I can do when I am secure. Very impractical during a fight! I just wonder why they did put that feature in us at all. It was not the intention that we should breed......so why put that feature in us? Maybe our creators had other ideas about what we could be used as...if we were not soldiers...”

It was rather disturbing for Jim to hear Khan talking about himself and the other augments like that...but it was the truth.

After Khan’s first orgasm they decided to let go of the restraints...for now...maybe later....as a kink....but Khan was gentle enough towards Jim: “I told you.....not that weak!” said Jim.

____________________________

A few hours later as Jim really by self experience could say that Khan’s stamina in fact was enormous, they were both lying in Khan’s bed tangled together:

“I know why you are made like this” said Jim taking Khans very nice and arousing scent in, ”The gods wanted me to be happy because all the crap I’ve been through and they made me the perfect lover. My god Khan...you look like a Greek statue and on top of that you smell so delicious of sex and male and everything that I could eat you. And it turned out that you are a fairly decent guy”.

Khan laughed and Jim having his head on Khan’s chest could hear the sexiest rumble in Khan’s chest:"And even your voice is pure sex!! How am I ever going to keep my hands of you when we start to work again?”

“You’ll have to make it official then” Khan laughed but Jim took it seriously: "I’ve been attracted to you for so long! If you want me to make it official, I’ll do it!"

Khan just looked at Jim, then he sighed and said: "I never thought that it could be a possibility. Yes...I’ll so much like us to be in a relationship....but be careful Jim. It’ll be all right for me just to know that you are serious.....but going public? It is not the right time now I think......"

__________________

They decided to keep it as a secret and Khan did turn his pheromones off a bit.....or else Jim wouldn’t be able to see straight as he said...

Later that night as Khan was alone, he made an update on his Padd: “Create a close relationship......check”

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the universe of "Star Trek...alternate reality". The biggest difference is that "my" Khan's background-story is different. That might be a bit confusing if you haven't read from the beginning. The series are supposed to be read in chronological order. In the end (and that is not quite written yet, not all of it) you will understand why Khan's background story differs from the one in the movie.
> 
> I do not own the characters.  
> And I excuse if there a major grammatical failures. English is not my native tongue.


End file.
